A Teddy in Colour
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: 5 cute drabbles on Teddy and Victorie in their school years.
1. Chatruese

**A/N:** Written for the 5 Drabbles Competition. Prompts are the chapter titles. :D

* * *

**A Teddy in Colour  
**_1\. Chatruese_

'I thought boys are supposed to be dense at colours,' Victorie commented. 'You're quite good at subtle shades, you know.'

Teddy grinned, then scrunched his face and changed his hair colour – faster and faster until the colours melted into one another and the red haired girl grimaced. 'That's disgusting.'

Teddy checked himself in the mirror. He agreed. Bubble-gum pink was better – though maybe he was just partial towards that colour because it was a favourite of his mother's.

Honestly, his absolute favourite was the tawny brown from his father's photos, the black he thought _might_ be his mother's natural hair colour – and Victorie's mane of red.

'Chatruese is a new low for you,' Victorie remarked.

Teddy tried to pronounce the odd sounding word. 'I thought it was olive,' he said with a shrug.

'Girls are better with subtleties,' Victorie said with a shrug. 'Chatruese. Mind adding a little more yellow?'

Teddy was happy to comply.

'And I take back what I said before.' At Teddy's pout, she added: 'How you can possibly think chatruese – or olive – make good hair colours…'

'I wasn't looking!' Teddy protested…though he knew Victorie only spoke in jest.


	2. Flying

**A Teddy in Colour  
**_2\. Flying_

Victorie found his tactic quite amusing.

Luckily, they were on the same team. She wouldn't find it so amusing otherwise. Because it was handy while playing a role like Chaser to make use of the distraction technique – especially when he was near the Keeper's hoops.

Hair didn't do it quite so well, but the face expressions on the other hand –

And, after a while, it didn't take any effort at all to change his face while approaching at rapid speeds on his broom with quaffle tucked under his hand.

And it took a tiny bit less effort for his shot to sneak past the Keeper.

Maybe because of the bit of mischief he snuck in with the face.

Though his team found it amusing. _Victorie_ found it amusing, though she mock scolded him for it often – and the rest of the team found _that_ amusing as well.


	3. Pocket Full of Sunshine (Natasha Bedingf

**A Teddy in Colour**  
_3\. Pocket Full of Sunshine (Natasha Bedingfield)_

It was just the two of them on the platform.

They'd gotten lucky. Practically their entire extended family were there, but they were elsewise occupied. And that gave them enough time to slip away.

Next yaer, they wouldn't even have to slip away. Because Victorie will have graduated as well. And they'd be happily married.

Maybe. Hopefully.

'What is it?'

Teddy gulps. Then pulls out the little box in his pocket.

Victorie stares curiously at it…and then understands. 'You're supposed to ask the question.' But she's smiling. She jests.

Teddy relaxes. And asks.

And she answers.

And tucks the ring away, because she doesn't want to get on the Hogwarts Express with cheeks flaming strongly enough to burn Teddy's farewell kiss away.


	4. Crimson

**A Teddy in Colour**  
_4\. Crimson_

Victorie's hair isn't quite blood red, but when she's angry, it can give that impression.

Though she's usually angry on his behalf as opposed to angry at _him_, which is relieving. And gratifying.

Because it's nice to have people angry for you.

And he wanders around with hair the same shade as hers for quite a while after.

Until he realises how awkward that is.

But she doesn't mind. She's happy, in fact. Because secretly, she thinks he's cool. And in public too, because she defends him. And not just because he's practically family – because her uncle Harry is his godfather or anything like that.

But she pretends to be embarrassed because it's cute to see him flustered. Especially since the drop of Veela blood she's inherited doesn't seem to manage that.


	5. Quill

**A Teddy in Colour**  
_5\. Quill_

One day, Victorie gives him an odd looking quill. He tries writing in it – and he can't read it back because it's all in French.

He wonders if it's a prank – she is a Weasley after all – before realising that if he ever wants to marry her, he should probably know how to communicate with her mother's side of the family.

Her mother probably has the best English. And her aunt Gabrielle isn't so bad either. But their parents…and all those cousin aunts…

And though a part of his brain tells him it's really too early to think about marriage, he obligingly tries to learn French.

Though it's quite strange to have a quill teaching you.

And he wonders why Victorie gave it to him.

Maybe she's thinking about the future too.

Or maybe it's a way to sneak in notes under teacher's noses.

Though they're a year apart so they don't really have to worry about that.


End file.
